Distant and Faded
by mackenziefisher7
Summary: Takes place during AWE. A scene I thought was missing from their trip to World's End. I hope you enjoy :


Just a oneshot I've been thinking about for a while. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sadly :(

Will shivered against the cold for the countless time that night. He had been staring at the same charts for hours with still no idea what they were trying to tell him.

They had been sailing the seas for what seemed like an eternity, searching for a world that may or may not even exist. All for a man who Will could care less if he ever saw again.

_Jack Sparrow._

In an instant, Jack had turned his life upside down yet again, shattering his heart into a million pieces. He supposed it wasn't entirely Jack's fault, seeing how Elizabeth didn't seem to push away his kiss, but somehow he found it hard to be angry with her.

He sighed loudly. Ever since leaving the Black Pearl, Elizabeth had been beyond distant. She barely made eye contact with Will, wouldn't speak to him, and seemed to try to avoid him all together. Perhaps she felt guilty that Will found out about her and Jack's love affair but Will couldn't shake the feeling that she was more upset about the loss of Jack than the loss of him.

He turned around to look at Elizabeth, who had been sitting, shivering, behind him for hours. Will had told her to go to sleep hours ago, but she only shook her head in response.

He looked over at her now and saw that her eyes were closed. There was something, however, off about her stature. She had stopped shivering and was terrifyingly still.

Will walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Elizabeth," he whispered, taking her hand in his. Her hands were ice cold and beginning to turn blue.

"Elizabeth," he said more forcefully. He put his hands on either side of her face, hoping to gain some sort of response from her.

He shook her shoulders gently calling out her name a third time. Finally, her eyes drifted open slightly.

"Will?," she asked softly.

"I'm right here, Elizabeth. I'm going to take you downstairs, okay?" She nodded softly as her eyes drifted closed again.

Will gently lifted her up. She was lighter than he remembered and he could feel her spine digging into his arm. As he thought more, he hadn't seen Elizabeth eat anything since they began this voyage. He sighed at his ignorance. Although she wasn't his fiance anymore, she was still his friend and he cared about her well being.

He bypassed the rest of the crewmen in the crew's quarters and went to Elizabeth's quarters. Although she was just another member of the crew, she was still a woman and deserved her privacy.

Will placed Elizabeth down on her makeshift bed and sat down beside her. Her eyes were closed again and her body was painfully still.

"Elizabeth," Will said again, running his hands up and down her arms, trying to draw some heat back into them. Her eyes fluttered again, but refused to stay open.

"Elizabeth, I need you to stay with me okay?" She nodded slowly.

Will took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt slightly, hoping his own body heat would help warm her up. He laid down and drew Elizabeth on top of him.

Her eyes widened with surprise, but she soon smiled at the warmth that spread through her body.

"Will," she whispered, nuzzling her head closer to his chest.

"I'm right here, Elizabeth." His arms tightened around her, feeling oddly protective of her. Even after everything they'd been through, Will had never stopped caring for her. He doubted that he ever would. Even if she was in love with someone else, he wouldn't, couldn't, ever stop loving her. She was his world, even if she didn't return his feelings.

Elizabeth's shivering jolted Will from his thoughts. He smiled, knowing she was finally warming up. His smile vanished as he looked down and saw Elizabeth in his arms. He knew this was only temporary and that they were only together because Elizabeth needed help. They weren't really together anymore, and therefore had no reason to be in each other's arms this way. No matter how much Will wished they did.

Slowly, Elizabeth's shivering ceased. Will began to draw back, but Elizabeth pulled him close again.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Elizabeth," Will started.

"I love you," she cut him off.

It was then she looked up and met his eyes. Her eyes were filled so much sadness that Will almost cringed. He thought back to the last few months. And despite the fact that Elizabeth was probably in love with Jack. Despite the fact they hadn't talked in months. Despite the pain Will carried with him everyday. Despite everything, he whispered,

"I love you, too.


End file.
